We Will Never Be the Same
by FantasyScribbler
Summary: Astrid Chennault has just moved to London and will be attending Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is having a rotten year, no scratch that a rotten life and she might be the one to bring him out of the dark. Full summary in first chap. Please review, my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

We will Never be the Same

Category: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Astrid, she's my project hehe.

Summary: Astrid Chennault has just moved from the states to London and she's not too happy about. She had to leave behind her life and not to mention an incredibly delicious boyfriend, Kyle. She now finds herself on the brink of her first day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Oh did I forget to mention she was a witch? Well Astrid is an amazing young witch brimming with power who is about to embark upon a journey that will change her life forever when she meets the aristocratic blond bad boy of Slytherin.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Chennault. I trust your ride over here was pleasant?" said my new headmaster with a twinkle in his eye. His name was Albus Dumbledore and he had a strange sense of humor if he thought waiting five hours in a floo line to only get covered in soot was a pleasant journey. I coughed up more soot before I answered sarcastically, "Of course, flooing is my favorite means of travel, and it's so very quick." Dumbledore chuckled before replying, " Yes, I don't always enjoy traveling by fireplace myself, we desperately need someone who can apparate with students internationally as to avoid that unfortunate means of travel." A pregnant silence filled the room before Dumbledore filled it with, "So would you like to see your class schedule and there is the question of where you will be sorted…."

" Sorted?" I replied curiously. " Yes, at Hogwarts we sort students into four different houses based on personality so you can be with people you will get along with." Dumbledore said as if he knew something else about this I did not. " Well usually we sort you when you start school at age eleven when young children's personalities have yet to truly show themselves, but seeing as your sixteen and you have developed yours quite a bit more I will let you pick your house without the sorting hat." He finished.

"Sorting hat?" I asked again curiously. Dumbledore explained the concepts of the sorting hat and the houses to me but I decided it was only fair I get sorted the same way everyone else did and plus I really didn't know that much about me yet. I was only sixteen.

He placed the tattered looking hat on my head and I waited. A voice suddenly appeared in my mind that was not my own, "Hmmm… Never expected to see this young mind and at such a late age, all the way from the states. Well, you have a good mind; practical, independent, and… mysterious. Your mind is riddled with many secrets you haven't unlocked yet, but I believe will begin to come to life soon. Well I would have to say Ravenclaw or Gryffindor; it's your choice lass. Which will it be? The brave of heart or the quick witted?" I sat and thought about it for a moment. "Well I like the idea that I am quick witted, so let's go with Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled before it spoke no more. "Well now that, that is settled I will escort you down to your new house table and will have one of your house mates show you around," Dumbledore said with finality.

&

"What is all the bloody commotion?" An irritated Draco Malfoy questioned. " New student," Pansy Parkinson responded boredly.

" What kind of new student?" Draco said curiously. " I don't know Drakie, some sixth year girl from the states that's what I heard, " Pansy crooned back. Draco gave her a disgusted look, he hated when she called him that, like a pet name. Yuck, like he'd ever be with Pansy, let alone have pet names. He turned his back to her a asked his best friend Blaise Zabini, " Do you think she'll be hot?"

" I don't know, I hope so though, girls around here are slim pickings and I heard American girls are so easy," Blaise responded hopefully. "I know if I have to look at Pansy one more time I think I'll lose it. I mean she's good for fooling around with, but that's all she'll ever be good for." Pansy sitting right next to him stood up quickly and ran out of the great hall crying. Blaise chuckled, "Yeah she's running now but later she'll be coming back for Drakie time!" Draco sneered at him before turning to see the great hall doors fly open.' Surely Pansy hasn't returned that'-but the thought died in his mind as he saw her walk through the doors.

She was absolutely gorgeous. She was about 5'7" with long rich red hair that cascaded down her back in soft waves. She was curvy in all the right places with plump but small breasts, and a nice round bum. She wasn't skinny but just right. Her body was sick, toned in all the right places. Her gray blue eyes caught his icy ones and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She quickly looked away and followed Dumbledore to the Ravenclaw table. Draco knew he needed her on his arm, she was the ultimate arm candy, but he had a feeling she would be a spitfire and that didn't discourage him at all.

&

Astrid followed Dumbledore through many corridors till they reached two very tall iron doors. Dumbledore pushed them open and they were bathed in the warm glow of the great hall. She looked around with wonder at all the pairs of eyes watching her. She was terrified, and frozen to that spot. After being nudged by the headmaster she walked forward trying to look as confident as possible but then she saw him.

He was gorgeous. He was tall, and blond! She loved blondes. His icy blue eyes met her cool grey ones and she had to look away. He was so perfect, chiseled bone structure and aristocratic nose, and that smirk made her go weak in the knees. Before she could think anything else about her Adonis she was whisked over to what must be the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore led her over to a blond girl with dreamy eyes. She seemed to not even notice us till Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Hello Ms. Lovegood, I was wondering if you would mind showing Ms. Chennault around the school and help her get aquainted with everyone."

"Of course headmaster I would love to." Her calm voice matched her dreamy eyes well. She seemed like someone I could see myself hanging out with, very down-to-earth. Wait did she have radishes as earrings? But before I could reflect much further Ms. Lovegood was leading me down the halls showing me where all the classrooms were. I would be lucky to remember this by morning I was so overwhelmed. I don't know how I got through that night because I barely remember it but I couldn't get my mind off of that beautiful blonde boy. I wanted to know who he was and what he was, because surely someone this amazing could not be human.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no characters you recognize from Harry Potter, the rest are mine.

Chapter 2: Discoveries

"Astrid wake up," Luna said to me in a mood too calm for the morning and the first day of school. "No five more minutes!" I yelled at her. "If you wait five more minutes we'll be late for potions and trust me you don't want to be late to this class." Cho Chang chimed in. Cho and I had a lot in common, we were both in to fashion and had the exact same style, and I knew we would become great friends. I slowly got up from bed and looked at myself in the mirror. Great I look like a bird attacked my head, how cute. I'm sure my blond Adonis would love me like this. "Hey Astrid you really need to brush your hair it looks like a tornado ran through it," Cho laughed at me as I threw the brush at her and missed.

"Ok I'm up! And ready," I said twenty minutes later with my hair tamed back into a chignon bun with a few pieced curled down so I didn't look too severe. I had decided that the school loafers given to us for the uniform didn't suit me so I slipped on my favorite pair of Jimmy Choo slouch boots. "I'm pretty sure that's not dress code Astrid," Luna said to me in a motherly tone. I gave her a mocking look and replied, "Well the uniform needs to be updated, at least they're black." Cho shot me a jealous look as I slipped the boots on and zipped them up. "Cho you can borrow my Chanel pumps if you want? They would look so awesome on you," I offered. "Oh my gosh yes!" She replied enthusiastically. I slipped her the shoes, she put them on and we were out the door.

"So what class do we have first, again?" I asked. "Potions, with…" Luna looked at her schedule, "Ugh, the Slytherins. Snape and the Slytherins can only spell trouble." Cho answered he comment with a look of disgust. "Why are the Slytherins and Snape so bad?" I questioned curiously. "Because the Slytherins think they are superior to everyone else and Snape always sides with them," Cho spat, "And Malfoy has to be the most detestable of them all," she added.

"Who's Malfoy?" my questions just kept coming. "You probably saw him when you came in, he's hard to miss," 'I know I didn't notice him I was too busy staring at my Adonis', I thought, "He's platinum blonde with a smirk always plastered to his face." Cho answered. 'That's Malfoy,' I thought sadly, 'He was so gorgeous though.' "Well at least he's nice to look at," I added. Luna and Cho gave me a look of disgust.

"What?! He's disgusting. He's a slimy bastard. He has a different girl in his bed every night," Cho spat out. "Oh well never mind then, "I ended our conversation as we walked into the potions classroom.

&

"We will start potions now so please Ms. Chang if you would be kind enough to sit down and shut up," Professor Snape drawled. Cho sat down with a huff next to me as Snape began to lecture us.

"First off I will start with potions partners. Dumbledore has decided we need more inter-house harmony so we will be pairing you with members of the opposing house." Snape said almost happily, if you could call it that, "Ms. Chang you will be with Mr. Zabini, Ms. Lovegood you will be with Ms. Parkinson, hmm… Ms. Chennault you will be with… Mr. Malfoy. He will certainly be able to help you catch up since we all know that the Americans are not at the same level as you will experience here." I blushed as Snape 

basically told me all American wizards sucked and took my seat next to, oh my gosh, Malfoy. My heart fluttered as I sat next to him. Snape rambled on about our potion which I had already brewed in the past. Funny, potions used to be my favorite class now I expected it to be my least favorite. I risked a glance at my new potions partner and he was even hotter up close. He met my glance with a sneer, "Take a picture Yankee it'll last longer." A few of the other Slytherins snickered as I turned bright red.

"Yeah like you weren't checking my ass out five minutes ago," I fired back, earning an appraising look from him. "Ooh feisty are we? Well can't say I don't like a challenge," Malfoy laughed. "Yeah, like I would ever be caught dead with you. And, I thought I was some dumb American to you," I snarled at him. Although I was lying about not wanting to be with him, yeah he was an ass but still he was hot, a bad boy and I loved bad boys.

"Well I never said I wanted to have an intellectual conversation with you, but you have your uses," he looked me up and down suggestively. "You are such a pig, guys like you would get beat up and thrown into trashcans at my old school," I spat. "Hmm… Just as I suspected you Americans are barbaric. Do your men also hit you on the head with clubs and drag you back to their caves to have their way with you, as their idea of a first date," Malfoy countered mockingly. "I don't even want to talk to you, it's pointless conversation when all you have a to talk to is a dick," I replied and turned away to start mixing the potion. "Oh is that all you see me as, because we could go to the bathroom for a quickie if you'd like," Malfoy snarled back grabbing my thigh. "Get your hands off of me you pervert," I yelled, causing the whole class to stare at us.

"Ms. Chennault if you wish to yell you can do it in detention, tonight at nine," Snape bit out. "But professor it was his-," I started, "I don't care what was Mr. Malfoy's you disrupted my class and he did not. Detention. Tonight. Nine. Don't be late," He said with finality. Malfoy gave me a delighted smirk. I sat back down my face once again flushed red. Luna and Cho gave me sympathetic looks before Snape ordered us to get back to work. We finished our potion with as little talk as possible and many hateful looks.

&

"Ugh! I hate Malfoy! What an ass hole, if I could of slapped him without getting five thousand detentions I would of," I vented after class. "I know Astrid, we tried to tell you I'm just sorry you had to find out like that," Cho replied. "He is so disgusting! What is his first name anyway? Pig?" I cried angrily. "Well actually it's Draco, like the constellation," Luna said dreamily. "Ok that's not helping were supposed to be hating on Malfoy remember?" I said before I looked at my schedule, "What do you guys have next?"

"I have a free study period," Luna said. "I have arithmancy," Cho added. "Oh cool I have that too, are you taking classes to be an auror too?" I asked. "Yeah, my mom and dad are aurors and I really want to be one," Cho replied. "Well cool let's go, see you later Luna," I said. "Bye guys!" Luna said before taking the opposite corridor. "Well let's get to class, what does mixed mean?" I said looking at my schedule. "Oh that means we will have every house in our class because it's not required," Cho answered. "Oh cool well lets go," I said as we climbed the stairs to out next class.

"Dude she is so hot! You're so lucky you got paired with her although I think she hates you," Blaise joked. "She does not hate me Zabini, she is merely playing hard to get," Draco replied irritated. "Ok whatever Malfoy. So what class you got next?" Blaise asked. "Arithmancy," Draco replied disgruntled, "You have to take it to become an auror." Blaise smirked, "An auror? You? Have you told you father about this? I'm sure that's not in his plans for you." Draco gave him a scathing glare, "I do not care what my father wants. I do not wish to be a pawn for Voldemort. If I want to be an auror that's want I'm going to do. If I wanted to become a bloody circus clown I would regardless of what Lucius says." Blaise laughed, "Ok well when you tell your father this and he cuts you off from his money and then promptly kills you, don't come crying to me." Draco was about to say something very rude when he caught sight of her, Astrid, going up to the stairs to arithmancy. "Well you're in luck; it looks like she shares your dreams to become an auror. If she has a father that wishes for her to be a servant to a lunatic than your soul mates," Blaise said mockingly before walking off. Draco was barely listening to Blaise because he was watching her laugh with that Chang girl. She was so beautiful. 'Draco wait no, you are supposed to think this. She's just a piece of ass,' he thought to himself, 'Juts a piece of ass, just a piece of bloody, fine, perfect ass, oh bloody hell I'm going to hell,' he thought as he walked up the stairs to his future.

&

"Class settle down, settled down," our teacher, Mr. Mortenson, cleared his throat, "Ok, arithmancy can be a tricky subject so you will be paired up." The class groaned because you never got paired with your friends. The teachers were all hell bent on inner-mingling with other houses. "Ok settle down, umm… Ms. Granger you will be with Ms. Abberly (hufflepuff I made up), Mr. Potter you will be with Mr. Malfoy , the two boys glared at each other hatefully, Ms. Chennault you will be with Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Chang you will be with Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley you will be with Ms. Parkinson, and that looks like that's it. We have a small class this year," Mr. Mortenson said a little disappointed.

Draco turned behind him to me and whispered loud enough for Neville and Harry to hear, "Hey want to trade partners, I'd rather have a sniveling coward as a partner than a want-to-be hero." Harry turned to Draco and snapped, "Well at least I'm not the future poster boy for death eaters Malfoy." Draco looked furious and replied, "Don't talk about things you have no understanding of Potter and I don't believe I was talking to you." With that he turned back to me and continued saying, "Or you could come up here with me I promise not to bite, but you know I have a reputation to uphold. Maybe we can hang out later-" I gave him a suspicious look. Why would he start being nice to me now, was he trying to make that boy, Harry, jealous? "Go to hell you pig," I said before promptly ignoring him. Harry was shaking with laughter as Draco turned back around, "Potter you look like a crazy hyena. Please spare some of us who want to keep our breakfasts down," Draco recovered while Harry was still shaking. Draco got an outraged look on his face which didn't suit his features at all, but was almost adorable. I forgot I needed to be listening and quickly turned my attention to our teacher, hopefully Neville was better at this class than me or it was going to be a long year.

I slowly made my way out of the class still dazed from all the information I had to take in. Suddenly I was pushed into a corner with someone covering my mouth. It was Draco and he looked very upset, "Try to make me look like an idiot in class today did you? Well you'll find that I can deal with you in other ways," he said this as he slid his hands up and down my sides, sending shivers up my spine. He pushed me harder into the wall, I could feel his hard, toned body against mine. Why did this feel so good? He is a pig this shouldn't be enjoyable! "Like that do you?" he snarled as his lips brushed my ear. I whimpered because he was starting to hurt me. He caught my lips in a forceful kiss. I tried to push away but it only made him pull closer. I gave in to his kiss finally, but it was over as fast as it started. "It would be best for you to remember who I am and what I could do to you," he whispered in my ear, making my breath hitch. I finally regained my confidence and said, "Don't you dare touch me, what are you thinking?" Draco smirked and replied, "I know what I want and how to get it and I want you." He thought since being mean wasn't a good tactic he would be forceful and sexy to get her. "Well that's just too bad," I replied, "because you can't have me, someone already asked me out any ways." Draco gave me a dark look and snarled, "Who?" Oh crap! Who am I going to tell him asked me out, I've barely spoke to any guy here. Umm… I could say Neville. No, he wouldn't believe that. Maybe Harry, yeah that'll work, "Well!?" He said impatiently. "Harry, he asked me out as we were leaving," I squeaked out. "Potter!" Draco said angrily, his grip on me tightened, "Why would you want to go out with Saint Potty, when you could have me?" I regained my confidence again, "Well maybe because he doesn't pull me into dark corners and molest me!" Draco scoffed, "You wanted this as much as me, you consented." With that he grazed his hand over my thigh and it traveled up my skirt before I smacked him. "You bitch! You're going to pay for that!" Draco slammed me against the wall. I gasped in pain and he continued, "I don't believe you. You're not going out with Potter it's just an excuse." I looked at him defiantly, "I'll prove it to you." He let me out of the corner and we walked together over to the library where the rest of our class was at a study period.

Cho caught my eye and gave me a concerned look, I gave her a meaningful one in return. Everyone in the library watched as I marched over to Harry, and his friends, Ron and Hermione. I kissed Harry on the cheek while whispering to him to please play along and said, "Please Harry tell Draco that you asked me out so he will stop bothering me." Harry flushed bright red and Ron and Hermione gave him curious looks. "Yeah I did right after Arithmancy ended," he replied. I gave him a thankful look and turned to Draco, "Satisfied?" I asked him. He gave me a glare before stomping out of the library in a huff.

"Thanks for that," I told Harry. "No problem," Harry said. "I'll just tell him we decided to just be friends if he asks again," I replied, earning a slightly disappointed look from Harry. Hey, it wasn't my fault I just wasn't attracted to him. "So," I continued, "Why does he call you saint potter and a wanna be hero?" This earned amused glances from the three of them as they told me why.

&

My right arm burned with pain. I rolled up my sleeve to reveal the ugly mark of Voldemort. I remembered I had begged my father to get it before I really found out about what the "Dark Lord's" following truly entails. "Your mark burning Draco?" Blaise asked me. "Yeah it probably just means Lucius wants to talk to me. I'm going to go to my room to call him," I replied. I trudged up to my room and 

flooed Lucius, I called him this since he stopped acting like a father. "Draco, you got my call," my father's familiar voice cut through my room. "Yeah how could I avoid the agony in my arm," I said sarcastically. "Boy, don't talk back to me. I didn't come here to argue our lord has a mission for you. How soon can you leave?" He asked. "I guess now's good," I answered toneless. "Well come on then tonight is going to be a long night," Lucius replied as I stepped into the fireplace.

Oooh cliffy! My first cliffy! I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. I promise it will get more interesting. Review please and thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you know from Harry Potter

Chapter 3: One Long Night

I tried to dull the pain with three bottles of Ogden's fire whisky. It didn't work. My right arm was covered in blood where I tried to carve Voldermort's mark out of my arm. I felt sick. Sick for what I had done and sick with pain.

Flashback-

"Come on boy!" Lucius yelled to his son. Draco trudged after him and the rest of the death eaters; his mind full of regret for answering Lucuis's call. They reached a dimly lit street with houses dotted along it and quickly went up the steps to a small white house with a red door. Draco almost would have thought it was cute, but Malfoys didn't think things were cute. One of the masked men unlocked the door with a quiet Alohamora and the slipped in. "Ok men fan out, you know what we need. Bring me Johnson and kill the rest," Lucius added, "And if there's any women do with them what you'd like." The men chuckled darkly to each other as they climbed the stairs. "Draco! I said find them now go! Obey your orders!" Lucius snapped quietly. "Come on Draco," Crabbe said to him with a smile, "Let's see if we can find any pretty girls." Draco shot him a look of disgust before following him up the stairs. They heard a scream as Johnson's wife was pulled out of bedroom by her hair. Johnson was kicked out after her and thrown down the stairs. One of the death eaters silenced the wife and started to have his way with her; Draco couldn't watch. He felt like he was going to hurl. This was Voldermort's great cause; torturing the men and raping the women who didn't cooperate? Draco sucked in a breath as two children were pulled out of their rooms. One was a girl with sandy blond hair about 12 years old and the other was a young boy of about 4 similar looking to his sister. Crabbe grabbed the girl and threw her to the ground forcing himself on her. Draco grabbed him and hurled him off of the cowering girl, "Get off her you sick bastard!" Crabbe charged at Draco as he was trying to help the girl up, they were quickly pulled apart by two older death eaters and told to go down stairs. Draco looked back and saw they were bringing the children downstairs as well. He looked to his left and saw the beaten body of the wife laying there motionless, when the kids saw her they began screaming. The death eaters silenced them and pushed them forward.

"Johnson, tell me what the prophecy is. Don't think I won't torture it out of you, and you children will have to watch," Lucius sneered at the frightened man. "Either you die painlessly or die a slow torturous death, it's your choice," he added kicking the man in the stomach. "Go to hell Lucius, I don't care if your torture me, bring it on," the man replied hatefully. "Fine we get to do it the fun way then. I changed my mind tell me the prophecy or I will torture your children," Lucius grinned as they brought the children forward. A look of horror passed over the 

man's and Draco's faces, "Draco, come here. If Johnson doesn't give us the information we require crucio the girl," Lucius said evenly. Draco paled and walked forward shaking. "No! Please don't! I will tell you anything just don't hurt them!" The man cried desperately. "What is the prophecy?" Lucius asked. "I don't know what it says but its hidden in Azkaban prison, guarded by dementors," Johnson bit out, "You have to have a clearance i.d. to get passed them." Lucius snarled and kicked him again, "And how are we supposed to do that? We are wanted men!" The man gave him an angry look and replied sarcastically, "Well I'm sure they'd welcome you back in." That earned him a punch in the face, "How dare you speak to me like that! You will pay for that! Draco!" Lucius yelled, "Kill the boy and maybe Johnson will realize he needs manners to keep his last child alive!" Draco gave his father a confused look, "What? Why do I have to do it?"

"Boy! You will do what I tell you when I tell you to do it. Now this will prove your allegiance to our cause. Kill the boy," Lucius smiled. Draco raised his wand, pointed it at the boy, "Avada Kedavra!" Draco saw the boys lifeless form fall to the floor, "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Good work son! You are a true follower!" Lucius clapped Draco on the back of the shoulder. Draco felt like he was going to hurl and fell down onto the couch. "Now, Johnson, how are we supposed to get in?" Lucius turned back to the weeping man, "I have an idea, we'll keep you alive for the time being. You will use your access card to obtain the prophecy and then will bring it to us. We will be keeping your daughter with us as collateral, one wrong move and she's dead." Lucius got up and released Johnson, "We'll be in touch shortly." Then with that the death eaters apparated out with his daughter in tow.

"Draco that's all I will be needing of you tonight you are dismissed," and with those parting word Draco promptly flooed to his room at Hogwarts and vomitted.

End Flashback-

"Draco, what the hell happened to you?" Blaise stared at him shocked. "Well my wonderful father made me ki-ki-kill some boy and then I decided…." Draco started to fall to the ground. " Bloody hell Draco, No! Don't fall over! Draco sit up! How much have you had to drink?" Blaise demanded. "Hmmm… I dunno I stopped counting at three…" Draco drifted off into a stupor. Blaise snapped his fingers at him, "Hey no wake up you dolt! Three glasses?" Draco smiled at him stupidly before saying, "No three bottles… Blaise shu're a great guy, I'm so lucky to have a friend like shu. Shu know that? I have no one but shu, and maybe Astrid…" Draco slurred and Blaise rolled his eyes, "Ok Draco your sloshed and you need to go to bed-," Draco tried to get up and Blaise saw what he had done to his arm, "Shit! What the hell did you do to your arm mate?" Draco looked at his arm and chuckled, "Oh I decided I didn't want that tattoo anymore." Blaise glared at him, "You idiot! What the hell did you do that for! You could 

die from blood loss you know that? Man if you didn't have me you'd be dead; and who gave you sharp objects anyways?"

"I have a wand id-id-idiot…" Draco sputtered, "Have shu ever noticed how funny the word idiot is?" Blaise once again rolled his eyes, "Ok you've had enough fun tonight, come one up you go. We are going get you cleaned up and then you're going to bed." Draco gave him an angry look, moving from his goofy drunk faze to his angry drunk faze, "Ger off me Zabini! I can take care of myself! I'm going to find someone who doesn't treat me like a child!" Blaise shook his head in resignation, "Whatever man, just trying to help you." Draco sneered at him, "Well I don't need your help! What house is Astrid in again?" Blaise sneered back, "I thought you didn't need my help?" Draco looked like he was about to faint but got up anyway, "Fine! I'll find her myself! I need to ask her why she lied to me about dating Potty anyway!" Blaise didn't even bother started to walk back to his rooms and added with a smile, "She's in Ravenclaw."

&

"Astrid!" Cho yelled up the stairs to her. Ok no it wasn't morning yet, it was still dark outside. "Astrid!" she yelled again. "Whaat!" I yelled back. "Draco is at the portrait hole banging on the door asking for you!" Cho laughed. What the hell was he doing here? And this late? Man he was so annoying. I got up and trudged down the stairs to find an amused looking Cho Chang watching me. "What the hell does he want?" I demanded. "He won't tell anyone, he just keeps saying he needs to talk to you about Harry." Luna was shaking with silent laughter as Cho told her. "What? Ok never mind, I am going to go out there and send him on his way." I finished and stepped out of our common room into the hallway.

"Astrid!" Draco said groggily, "Did you hear me? I need to talk to shu!" Oh great he's drunk and oh my gosh what did he do to his arm? It's covered in blood. "Draco, what did you do to your arm?" I asked him worriedly. "Oh that? I decided I didn't want to follow Voldemort and my father anymore so I got rid of this tattoo!" Draco said happily but then his face darkened, "Shu lied to me! Your aren't going…" He trailed off for a moment before continuing, "You aren't dating Pooty, no Potty! That's what I meant to say. So now you can go out with me!" He looked so hopeful, he was a cute drunk. I really felt bad for him, I had to help him. Aargh! He was going to get me in so much trouble. "Come on you drunk idiot, let's get you in here before anyone notices you," I said finally motioning for him to come him. Once he got in I shoved him on the couch and said Scourgify to clean the blood up. He had ugly gashes all along his right arm, and they were still bleeding. "Ok I don't know a lot of healing magic but Luna does I'll go get her," I said before retreating upstairs to fetch Luna. What am I going to do with him? He won't be able to get back to his rooms without passing out, maybe I can help him get back to his rooms. My thoughts quickly halted as I faced all the sixth year girls looking at with curious glances. "Luna I need your help. Dra- I mean Malfoy, has cut himself up pretty bad and I'm not that good at 

healing magic," I said with urgency. "Yeah, sure, no problem. Let me get my wand and I'll meet you down there," she replied. I rushed back downstairs to find Draco in an argument with a seventh year boy.

"I can be here if I want to Carol, Astrid invited me in! So shove off," Draco slurred. "Astrid what do you think you're doing? Other house members aren't allowed in our rooms especially after curfew!" Jason Carol gave me an accusatory look before I answered, "Jason he just showed up here! Look at his arm and he's drunk! I couldn't turn him away; he probably wouldn't have made it back to the Slytherin portrait." Draco decided to add, "Actually it's a statue, not a portrait." I gave him withering glare that shut him up. "I'll take care of it. He'll be out of here soon!" I have him a pleading look, but then Draco stood and added snottily, "Yeah shove off this isn't your business Carol, go back to your room a jack off!" I knocked Draco back down onto the sofa before adding, "Shut up Draco! I'm still mad at you!" I turned to Jason, "Please!" Jason sat there for a moment before agreeing if Draco would be out in 10 minutes and wwent back up to his room. Luna came walking down giving Draco a dream smile, "Hello Draco how are you this fine evening?" Draco snorted, "Well just fabulous! I murdered someone and gouged my arm out! It's been really fun." I gave him a look that told him to shut up and he quieted while Luna went to work healing his arm. Finally she finished after 20 minutes, I was afraid that Jason would come back down but he didn't. Draco grumbled a thank you before going to put his ruined shirt back on. He was so gorgeous without a shirt, perfectly chiseled abs. He caught me looking at him and smiled, "See something you like?" I blushed and looked away and Luna caught my eye with a curious glance. She then excused herself and went back up to our rooms.

"Ok Draco let's get you back to your room," I said, "Can you stand?" Draco made an attempt to stand before stumbling back to the ground. "How did you make it here in the first place?" I asked. "I don't know, I crawled," he drawled. "You crawled all the way to my house just to tell me I lied about dating Harry?" I questioned. "Yep that about sums it up," he replied. "Ok whatever Draco-," he smiled at me, "What do you think is so funny?" I asked him. "You called me Draco. You must not hate me after all," he added smugly. "I don't hate you, but you have to admit you were pretty mean to me," I retorted. "Yeah I was, but I'm the great Draco Malfoy the Slytherin prince. I have a reputation to uphold," he said proudly. "No you and the rest of this school are insane. I've decided it and you won't change my mind," I said before getting up and walking to the portrait hole. "Come on! We have to get you back," I urged him forward, he stood up for a couple of moments before crashing down on me. "AArgh! Draco! What are you doing?" I yelled. "Hey it's not my fault. For some reason I have lost control of my movement," he argued. I looked up and I was mearly inches from his face. We looked at each other in silence for a minute before he lowered his lips onto mine. This was not the kiss we shared earlier, it was not forceful but passionate. The only thing that made this moment not 

romantic was the smell of alcohol on his breath. I noticed to my distress that he didn't have shirt on and that's not all that was pressing on me. I felt his arousal and quickly broke off the kiss, knowing Draco wasn't in his right mind. "What? Why did you stop?" He asked me angrily. "Because I shouldn't be kissing you, your drunk and I'm sure you will regret this in the morning," I said a little sadly. "Why would I regret kissing and incredibly hot girl?" he asked amused how I was squirming underneath him. "Trust me you will," I replied trying to wiggle out from underneath his heavy body, "Were not supposed to like each other remember?" A brief look of anger passed over his face before it was replaced by that goofy smile he's worn all night, "Why? Why can't I like you? I can be with you if I want to and I don't care what anyone says." I smiled now because he was so endearing, "Draco, we can't. I just don't feel right kissing you while you're intoxicated. If you still feel the same tomorrow then we'll see. And could you get off of me, your kinda heavy." I smirked at him as he shot me an offended look, "I am not heavy. I am perfect and I'm not getting off you till you admit it." I rolled my eyes, "Ok you're not heavy you're incredibly perfect and everyone should worship you. Now will you please get off of me?" He smiled, a real genuine smile before saying, "Fine, although it was a little sarcastic I will release you from your prison milady." He rolled off of me and onto the ground. I got up and pulled him up into a standing position. "Do you think you can make it?" I asked. "I think I'm good, as long as you're coming," he answered. "Yes, I'm coming," I said and we made our way down to dungeons. We fell over too many times to count and I'm pretty sure he was a little too grabby when he was trying to hold himself up.

"Ok this is it," he said. "Do I need to come up-," I was cut off by the statue moving to the side and Blaise Zabini walked out. "Malfoy? Astrid? Where have you been Malfoy?" he asked. "None of your business Zabini," Draco sneered. Blaise gave me a curious look and I answered it saying, "Draco decided to come up to my house and wake up everyone saying he had to talk to me." Draco didn't look sorry either, "I don't care if I woke up the whole bloody school, I needed to tell you that-," I interrupted him, "I know, I know that I lied about dating Harry. I got that," I know turned back to Blaise, "So for the last hour and a half I have been trying to get him back to his house." Blaise chuckled before saying, "Ok well I know there's a story behind that, but we'll save that for the morning. Do you know how to get back to your house Astrid?" I replied, "Yeah I think I can navigate my way back. Cya later guys." Draco finally responded by pushing me up against a wall and kissing me. He released me and walked into his common room. Blaise had a smug smile on his face and said, "I would give you a good bye kiss too, but I don't think it would be appropriate." Irritated, I replied, "Oh what a pity and I had high hopes for kissing all the attractive slytherin boys tonight," I paused before adding, "Night Blaise." He smiled and said, "Night Astrid." I walked into the dark corridor thinking silly school girl thoughts. I finally reached my bed an hour later, only three hours before I was supposed to get up for school. This had been one long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the HP characters however Astrid is mine, and so are a couple of filler ppl you don't recognize from the books

Chapter 4: Renaissance 

Morning came too early for me. I was still worn out from the previous night. I shook my head worried what people would think about the display Draco put on. I really hoped no one saw the kiss in the common room, but if they did oh well. I pulled on my uniform half awake (not feeling like waking up earlier to take a shower) and put my hair into a loose pony tail. I wasn't perfect but it would have to do for today. I walked down the stairs slowly before realizing I had potions again today and then rushed out of the common room. I really didn't want to get detention again. Cho and Luna caught up with me as I made my way past the great hall.

"Hey! We would've woken you up, but we thought you needed the sleep. But we got you a muffin!" Cho said, I gave her a grateful look, "Thanks, you have no idea how much I needed to sleep partly to stop thinking about what happened last night." I took the muffin from her hand and began eating ferociously. "Yeah, that was really weird. Why would he come all the way up to our house to see you?" I shot Cho a hurt look, she quickly recovered, "I mean he was so nasty to you yesterday. Why did he suddenly decide he likes you?" I replied, "No clue, but I think part of it was the alcohol talking." Suddenly Luna chimed in, "You know a lot of time when people are drunk their true feelings come out because they lose their inhibitions." I snorted, "So you think Draco Malfoy likes me?" Luna gave me a mischievous smile, "Well by the way he was kissing you I'd say yes." Cho's eyebrows disappeared into her hair, "You what!?" I looked sheepishly around, "Well it's not like I had a say in it; he had me pinned to the floor!" Luna and Cho looked at each other and died laughing. "Ok, not like that! You guys are so perverted! He fell on top of me because he was so drunk and he kissed me without my permission," I said defensively. Just as Cho was about to say something we reached the potions room and we were ushered in by a very pissed looking Snape.

"Ok students quiet down so we can get to work!" Snape barked. I took my seat next to a very sick looking Draco. He looked up and I smirked at him. He gave me a glare before laying his head down on the table and trying to go to sleep. "Mr. Malfoy!" Snape snarled, "There will be no sleeping in my class!" I shook with laughter as I saw Malfoy's pained looked on his face as Snape yelled at him, "Detention! Mr. Malfoy… And Ms. Chennault for disturbing my class with your laughter!" Draco gave me a smug look before saying, "See you should never laugh at someone with a hangover." I snorted and replied, "You did this to yourself Malfoy. And have you ever heard of a sobriety potion?" Draco brightened, "You have some? I ran out." I gave him a disciplinary look and answered, "Yes, I do. But not with me, they're in my rooms." He looked surprised, "They're? As in you have lots of them? And since when is it Malfoy again? I remember what happened last night you know." I blushed as I thought about the kisses we shared and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed and punched him lightly in the arm for making fun of me. It then hit me. Last night had changed us. We were no longer biting out comments at each other, but maybe that was because neither one of us had the strength to get into an argument. I hoped it wasn't. I liked this pleasant conversation we were having, I liked this side of Draco. I realized I was staring at him again and looked down. "It's ok you don't have to stare at me longingly to make me feel better I know I look like shit," he said with a smile, my face flushed. I had been caught again. "Sorry I zoned out for a sec," I covered. He gave me a disbelieving look before continuing, "So anyways what are we supposed to be doing?" I answered, "Preparing the polyjuice potion, because it will take 1 month to make. It's a group project," I looked around, "but I guess we were supposed to be in groups of three. Oh well were the only group of two. That's okay because I've made this potion before." Draco gave me a surprised look, "You have? It's pretty difficult. I had to make it a couple times for some of Lucius's little adventures." A dark look passed over Draco's face. I had a feeling Draco had a dark past that he wanted to get out of. I mean, that's why he was trying to carve that mark out of his arm. He snapped me out of my thinking by saying, "Okay let's get to work, so I can go to sleep faster." I rolled my eyes and we began working on the potion.

After we got done in potions Draco followed me up to my house to get the sobriety potion. I decided to let him in because had already been in there. I went up to get the potion, came back down, and he drank it greedily. The potion only takes a few minutes to fully take affect and I was relieved when Draco started to look less pale and worn. "Ok now that I'm sober I can do this and know I'm completely in my right mind," he said and before I could ask him what he was talking about his lips were on mine. He pushed me up against the couch and we both fell onto it, but that didn't discourage us. Draco got on top of me and began kissing me again. He trailed his lips down my collar bone to my chest making me shiver. It felt so good to have someone to want me. His hands reached under my shirt and cupped my breasts before I realized we needed to stop before we got caught. I pushed his hands off and wriggled to get up. He looked at me curiously, "Don't you want this?" I nodded, "Yes but not here where anyone could walk in on us and I don't want to just be some girl you hooked up with." Draco smiled , "You will never be a hook up its far too late for that anyway, you saw my nice side." I giggled before adding, "Ok I mean I liked this," I blushed and continued, "but-" Draco cut me off with a kiss and said, "But you want to be treated like my girl friend. Correct?" I nodded and said, "I just don't want to be thrown to the side after you've used me." He grabbed me forcefully and pushed me up against the wall a kissed me, "I want you, so I don't plan on letting you get to far out of my sight." His words sent shivers down my spine. "Okay cool. So where do we go from here?" I asked. "Well the Halloween Ball is coming up in Hogsmeade this weekend. You want to be my date?" He asked me. "Do we have to dress up?" He smirked and said, "Well you're supposed to go as famous couples, but we could go as Adam and Eve and not wear anything." I laughed and said, "Umm… I'm going to have to say no to that one. I don't know who we should be but I will be your date." Draco brightened, "Ok then, what class do you have next?" I looked at my schedule and said, "Nothing I have a study period." Draco replied, "So do I so we can get in some much needed snogging we've been missing out on." I rolled my eyes, "Come on let's get to the library and then we'll find out what were going to do." We walked towards the library hand in hand, I realized the after this things would never be the same.


End file.
